


Wish You Would

by lilypea



Series: Ficmas 2014 [11]
Category: Selfie (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2756975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilypea/pseuds/lilypea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two days after ‘the incident’ at karaoke, Eliza wishes for a Christmas miracle. (Set after 1x10 if Eliza didn’t end up with Freddy).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish You Would

Eliza was sat in a rather uncomfortable chair, gazing out her apartment window at the falling rain and the headlights on the street below. In typical fashion, she had a drink in one hand, but for once, she wasn’t planning on going anywhere or searching for something Insta-worthy to do. She was dressed in an old, stained slouchy top and leggings, hardly listening to the Taylor Swift album she’d put on in the background.

A string of couples were walking along the street, illuminated by her neighbours’ Christmas lights and the trees that had been decorated outside her building. She pulled the curtains closed and sunk further down in her seat. The last thing she needed right now was to remember the fool she’d made of herself in front of Henry.

Two days had passed since that night. Two days of avoiding everyone at work. Two days of silently keeping to herself. Two days of being constantly mildly drunk. She’d laid herself in front of him, almost literally, and he’d chewed up her heart and spat it back out at her. And to make things worse, he’d still gone back to the boring safety of life with Julia while she slummed it out on her own.

If only she could make him see that she was serious, that a relationship with her could be fun. That despite him being her polar opposite, all rigid and professional, spending his nights with documentaries and salads instead of letting loose and showing life he was having fun, she really had grown to love him. She loved his wisdom, how he pushed her to tackle things she’d never even considered let alone thought she could do. She loved how no matter how different they were, he’d always managed to push aside the barrier and see her, understand her the way no one else had bothered to. Until now.

It was pointless. She’d gone at him too hard and too fast and for all that they had taught each other over the past few months, he still wasn’t ready for it. She’d hammered the final nail in the coffin of their relationship before it was even properly given life.

She stared into her now empty glass and thought of all those romantic Christmas movies she eagerly turned to every year. How, in the land of fiction, no matter how big the mistakes or how impossible the disaster seemed, people always found each other in the end. She pushed down the urge to throw the glass across the room. Real life wasn’t like that. In real life, Christmas miracles didn’t exist.

She was rescued from her train of thought by her buzzer. She stood and lumbered across her apartment confused as to who would be bothered to come and see her. She ran through a list of potential visitors in her head and came up empty. Sighing in indifference, she buzzed the mystery guest in anyway.

She was greeted minutes later by two sharp knocks on her door. Unlocking it and yanking it open, she stood stock still, feet glued to the ground, having been thrown headfirst into a state of shock.

“Henry?” She managed to squeeze the sound of his name from her throat. “What are you...”

“I know you weren’t expecting me,” he interrupted. “But I had to see you. Can I come in?”

Eliza managed to nod her head and stood aside to let him past.

“I’m very sorry for the things I said the other night. It was very out of place, and I was wrong,” he said earnestly, standing across from her.

He waited for a reaction but didn’t get one. “Anyway, the reason I came here tonight was…”

He paused, the words seeming to be stuck behind his teeth.

“Because…what?” she prompted, curiosity having finally allowed her to find her voice.

“Because Julia wasn’t waiting for me downstairs. In fact, I haven’t spoken to her since that night.”

Eliza’s eyes had grown wide, waiting for him to continue.

“I told you that I needed time. I thought about the things that you said, about me being scared, and you were right. Eliza, I don’t expect to be forgiven for my actions, but I need you to know that I have no desire to lose you. And if you still want to, I’d like to give us a try.”

Eliza was stunned. All the emotions of the last two days were swirling around her mind at once. She felt dizzy and excited and there were butterflies in her stomach. 

“Eliza? Eliza, are you okay. I can leave, if you –“

She cut him off, placing her hands on his shoulders and kissing him, hard, taking the plunge. Henry responded almost immediately, his hand moving to her lower back, just as it had all that time ago. 

She broke off the kiss, their breathing now slightly ragged. “I’d like to give us a try, too.”

His eyes twinkled as he smiled. “I’m glad.”


End file.
